


Crypy TV's The Birch: Punishment

by KaylaJacs99



Category: Crypt TV: The Birch
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crypt TV, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Killing, Mother-Son Relationship, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, The Birch - Freeform, babying, non sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaJacs99/pseuds/KaylaJacs99
Summary: The young British boy learned a lot while being under the care of The Birch. How to look after himself while away from her. How to navigate through the thick forest. How to hunt live bait. Those are just a couple examples. However, the young teenager learned very, very quickly that his new guardian doesn't play around when it involves the rules she had laid out for the boy. Which, unfortunately, the lad found that out the hard and painful way.(Takes place a year after the episode 'The Protector')
Relationships: Mother/Son - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	Crypy TV's The Birch: Punishment

"No..." The teenaged boy whimpered, as he looked down at the bloody mess that use to be his lover.

The girl, who use to be Emily, laid in a mangle heap on the forests' floor. Her limbs held onto her body by a thin wire, twigs and branches penetrated throughout her once soft, silky skin. Mud, leaves, and blood caked her blonde locks that knotted onto the cold earth underneath her. The poor boy covered his mouth with his hands, attempting to stifle the sounds of his distressed sobs, his head shaking in disbelief. She couldn't of done this! No. He refused to believe it! Emily didn't even do anything wrong. She didn't bully or hurt him. All they were doing was having a little bit of make-out session before the lad had to make his way back home. There was no reason for her to be killed!

While back away from the bloody heap on the ground, the British boy bumped into something from behind, or more like someone. Quickly turning around, he came face to face with the snarling and growling form of The Birch. She was hunched down to her charge's small height, her wooden, rotting teeth gritted out in what seemed to be disappointment and anger. That didn't seem to faze the child in the least, he screamed while running into her torso, punching and kicking, just having a childish tantrum in general.

"You killed her! She didn't do anything! You stupid, stupid tree! I hate you! I hate you, you bloody monster! I hate you!"

Those words seemed to make something snap in the creature, as she grabbed the boy's flaring fists, her stick-like fingers bounding his hands together. As the lad's attention was now brought to his captured appendages, The Birch took this chance and heaved her charge up and over her wooden shoulder. This caused the brunette to gasp and surprise as he saw nothing but the forests' earth. He continued to kick and wiggle, trying to get loose. "Put me down, Birch! We didn't do anything!" He got no type of response, as she continued to make her way through the thick woods. 

The wooden creature couldn't remember the last time the child referred to her as 'Birch', heck, he never called a monster before either. The lad was usually very behaved and good mannered, much like his Nan was, many years ago. Oh how much he reminded her of his wonderful Nan. Though the stubborn side the two seemed to share, The Birch never missed. That's how the boy's Nan always found herself in her grandson's situation.

As five minutes passed, Birch finally came up to hers and the boy's cave-like home, Upon entering, her child never calmed down during the trip, which caused the motherly creature to do something she'd always hate doing to any of her children while they were under her care. But he needed to learn. There was no disobeying The Birch's rules. Period.

She took a seat on an abandoned tree stump, while placing her struggling charge back on his feet. His long bangs covered most of his face, but it still wasn't hard to tell that he was beyond angry. "What the bloody hell was that?! You can't just hold me like that! I'm not a baby, Birch!"

His words seemed to go unheard as her free hand went to the child's belt, causing him to buck backwards. "Hey! W-What are you doing?! Get away!" He struggled, which was quit difficult, due to the fact that his hands were still bound by Birch's right hand. The lad's attempt to back away caused his guardian to growl and pull him back towards her with a bit of force, causing him to yelp as her grip got a bit tighter. "Birch..." he whimpered but was quickly hushed once his motherly figure snarled at him, leaving no more room for argument. 

After the fighting came to a sudden stop, Birch was finally able to undo the belt to the teenager's trousers, successfully pulling them down, along with his boxers. "W-Wait! Birch no!" The teenager cried as he was suddenly pulled over The Birch's lap. "No! Please! I didn't do anything! You're the one overreacting!" That didn't end will for him.

He heard a growl from up above as he was adjusted on her wooden knees, the boy's hands still held together. The Birch looked down at her young charge and let out what sounded like a sigh. She raised up her left arm, her hand now looking more like a switch, she brought it down. Hard.

"Ow!" The boy yelped, as another hit came down. "Birch, stop! I don't want a spanking!"

He was ignored as his guardian continued to rain smacks down to his backside. The brunette cried and yelped after each one, biting down on Birch's right twig, causing her to release his hands. He instantly brought them to his rear, to protect himself from anymore swats. "Please! No more! I didn't do anything!" Again, no sign of a response, only for his hands to be grabbed again, but before binding them, she took her free hand/switch to the front of his palms, giving them each five hits. "Ouch! Birch! Ow!" Satisfied, she brought the offending appendages back to the front, keeping them together. Making sure he can't get free once again, she continued task at hand. Spanking her naughty child.

The boy gritted his teeth as she went back to smacking his backside, getting more intense as time went on, and she wasn't getting done any sooner. This seemed to be true as ten minutes went by, and her strikes weren't any less than painful and sharp. The poor lad whimpered and wiggled around, attempting to soften the blows, but the attempts just made everything worse. The next minute came, that's when the teenager decided to go limp, burying his face into Birch's logged skirt, sobbing pitifully. "Ouch! O-Okay! Okay! I give up! I-I'm sorry! So, so sorry! I didn't mean it! Please! Mummy, I'm sorry!" There was her boy! She stopped mid-swing, hearing her poor baby's cries. This broke her heart...or if she has one. Birch let his hands free, taking him gently by the shoulders and sat him up in her lap.

His cries never ceased as she brought him into her chest, her right hand holding his head still, the other gently rubbing little circles on the lad's shaking back. The teenager hiccupped and sniffled, stuffing his face more into the creature, holding onto her for dear life. "I-I'm sorry, Mum. I don't hate you! I didn't mean it!" More sobs erupted from his throat, causing his guardian to gently rock back and forth, trying to sooth the crying child. "And-and you're not a monster! I shouldn't of said that! Especially since you were the one who saved me!" The teenager continued his mantras of apologies. His motherly figure let out soft, comforting purring, almost like she was cooing at the boy.

It took a good couple minutes before the child was finally brought down to sniffles and hiccups, his face now wasn't smushed against his mother's chest, but he rested the side of his head on her shoulder, his thumb brought up to his mouth, nibbling on the dirty skin. Birch let out an alarmed noise before gently taking his hand and puting it down onto his lap, which caused him to whine. The lad always acted like that after being punished. He could feel light rumbles coming from Birch, they almost acted like...laughs. Looking up to give her a glare, something soft and fuzzy was stuffed in his chest. A medium sized teddy bear, a bear that was given to the teen by his grandmother on his 5th birthday. He let out another whine, stuffing his face into Birch's shoulder. "'m not a baby." More rumbles rocked through her body, she then proceeded to force the animal onto her child, until, finally, he took it, holding it close to his own body. Birch let out another sounds, but one of content, as she purred and started to rock the teen once again. The lad hummed, resting his chin upon her shoulder, peeking at the scribbles on the cave wall behind them. They were the many rules that Birch had made for the child while he contiued to be under her care. Many were simple. A couple were just plain unfair. And one rule made the teen jump up and whimper as he realized his mistake.

_'No bringing outsiders to the forest.'_


End file.
